Office of Secret Intelligence
The''' Office of Secret Intelligence (often abbreviated as the '''O.S.I.) is an American government agency that protects the world from evil and is the primary nemesis of The Guild of Calamitous Intent. History Very little has been revealed about the founding of the O.S.I., but it has been in existence since the Second American Revolution (the invisible one). The Pyramid Wars The Pyramid Wars of 1987 were major battles between The O.S.I. and the Original S.P.H.I.N.X. that ended with the complete disbandment of S.P.H.I.N.X. It was revealed in season 7 that the O.S.I. was successfully duped into destroying S.P.H.I.N.X. by The Sovereign of the Guild of Calamitous Intent after he pinned the blame for the Movie Night Massacre on the rival organization. Brock and Hunter Era From the late 1980s to the early 1990s, Brock Samson began his work at the O.S.I. under the tutelage of his mentor and partner, Hunter Gathers. At this time, most people did not think the Guild of Calamitous Intent still existed; to this day, the O.S.I. refuses to publicly acknowledge the Guild's existence. Before the Pyramid Wars, there was a strict dress code in place. Operation O.S.I.'s duties include protecting America from any threats, from within or out, by any means necessary. To that end, they have the ability to issue a License to Kill to their agents. The O.S.I. is extremely powerful due to its access to NexGen technology and training agents with abilities that are near super human. The organization has thousands of personnel and a plethora of weapons and armor. Notably, many of their high ranking agents have a prominent single characteristic, reflected in their clothing ever since they relaxed the dress code. Lower ranked agents wear uniforms. Their current headquarters are a massive, flying aircraft-carrier called the O.S.I. Hover-Quarters, though they have numerous secondary facilities including one inside Mount Rushmore and another masquerading as a Dummy Corp inside the VenTech Tower in New York. Recently, their most important duty appears to be regulating the American hero and protagonist community. It's O.S.I. that sets the rules, assigns the bodyguards, and offers aide to counteract the villainous Guild of Calamitous Intent. O.S.I. also negotiates many of the most prominent treaties with The Guild. They also have the ability to gather various experts, from O.S.I., The Guild, and other organizations, when necessary to fight against a mutual threat. From the beginning of the series O.S.I. was led by the eccentric General Timothy Treister. Glimpses into their history have revealed that Colonel Hunter Gathers was at one time a one-on-one training agent. Before the reemergence of The Guild of Calamitous Intent, they mostly fought S.P.H.I.N.X., often in large battles. As of the end of season 4, General Treister trusts the charge of O.S.I. to former member (and former S.P.H.I.N.X. leader) Hunter Gathers when Treister decides to search off planet for the cure to his "peepee cancer". Gathers has led the O.S.I. in a similarly cavalier way as his predecessor, using an iron fist. Members Current Leader File:Shot0636.jpg|Hunter Gathers Agent(s) File:Venturebros2.jpg|Brock Samson File:ShoreLeave.jpg|Shore Leave File:Shot168.jpg|Sky Pilot File:Headshot.jpg|Headshot File:Amber Gold.jpg|Amber Gold File:Snoop.jpg|Snoopy Covert Agent(s) File:MolotovS2art.jpg|Molotov Cocktease Scientist(s) File: Dr. Vulcano OSI.jpg|Dr. Vulcano Former Leader(s) File:General_Treister.jpg|General Treister File:Doe Cardholder.jpg|Mr. Doe and Mr. Cardholder (Rooted Out As Guild Spies) Agent(s) File:Sandow_Colonel_Venture.jpg|Eugen Sandow (Deceased) File:Kano1.jpg|Kano (Retired) File:Bannon.jpg|Red Bannon (Deceased) File:Summers.jpg|Steve Summers (Defected) File:Young-myra.jpg|Myra Brandish (Fired) File:Afterburner.jpg|Afterburner File:Shuttlecock.jpg|Shuttlecock (Deceased) File:Slapschop.jpg|Slapchop (Deceased) File:BumRush.jpg|Bumrush (Deceased) File:Tank Top.jpg|Tanktop (Deceased) File:HatredVbmp.jpg|Sergeant Hatred (Quit) Enemies *"Old" S.P.H.I.N.X. - Enemy during the Pyramid Wars until it was disassembled. Returned in modern day after some members returned, but was quickly dealt with. *The Guild of Calamitous Intent - Enemy due to supporting supervillains. *The Peril Partnership - Despite primarily operating in Canada, the Peril Partnership have crossed paths with the O.S.I. before. Agent Brock Samson once fought PP member Tiger Shark in Toronto (though that wasn't strictly business related, as Tiger Shark had just caught his wife in bed with Brock.) Trivia *The O.S.I. is similar to the fictional organizations GI Joe and Marvel's S.H.I.E.L.D., although far more violent, going so far as to murder every member of the evil organization S.P.H.I.N.X. (itself a parody of GI Joe's enemy Cobra and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s enemy Hydra). Examples of similarities: **Their garishly dressed agents reflect the style of the Joes, as does their battle cry of "YO-S-I!" **The most commonly seen O.S.I. soldier's uniform resembles that of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Headquartered in a massive, flying aircraft carrier similar to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier called the O.S.I. Hover-Quarters. **Features a department called S.H.E.D. (Speculative Human Engineering Division), parodying S.H.I.E.L.D. *It could also take inspiration from the OSS, precursor to the CIA founded during World War II. *Another source of inspiration may be from the Office of Scientific Intelligence (O.S.I.), the fictional organization that employed the characters Steve Austin (''The Six Million Dollar Man'') and Jaime Sommers (''The Bionic Woman''), who in turn inspired Steve Summers. Category:Groups Category:OSI